


Origami Geckos

by Tarnit



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Mentor/Protégé, Pre-Relationship, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarnit/pseuds/Tarnit
Summary: Late at night, heartbroken over Black Hat's continued disinterest in her, Demencia seeks to hide herself away in Flug's lab. The doctor, concerned for the unusual behaviour, just wants to help her feel less alone. He helps far more than either of them originally expected.





	Origami Geckos

**Author's Note:**

> An rp done with my dearest friend, you can find her @ mightymegatron.tumblr.com   
> She is the Flug to my Demencia ~  
> Enjoy! 
> 
> lieber Tuefel unten = dear devil downstairs

Flug stretched and yawned as he walked down the hall, scrambling frantically a moment later to ensure he didn't drop any of his papers and blueprints. It was always a late night right before a sales pitch, but he'd gotten it all done! Now all he had to do was drop these back-

The door to his lab, a few more steps down the hall, slammed shut. Flug went rigid with surprise, clutching his papers to his chest. "Uh... Sir? Is that you?" Black Hat did like to frighten him when he wasn't working, but usually he was upfront about it. Demencia on the other hand was far more likely to pop out at him. "Ugh, Demencia, get ou-" As he opened the door, he didn't find a gleeful woman ready to pounce. Instead, she looked genuinely upset. "...Demencia?"

\------------------------------------------------------

There was only so much rejection even a crazed mutant freak like herself could take. One too many looks of disgust, one too many doors slammed literally in her face. She couldn't take it anymore. Sprinting down the hall - on the ceiling of course; even upset she wouldn't walk in the floor like a pleb - Demencia made a mad dash for the first place that came to her mind. Flug's lab. This time of night, even he shouldn't be down there. 

No sooner had she slammed the door behind her, however, then it opened once more to reveal the bagged doctor himself. Flinching from where she stood poised on one leg, Demencia smiled with a quivering lip. "Hey-Heya Flugsy, fancy meeting you here..." Her attempt at humor fell flat as she resigned herself to being yelled at a second time that night. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

Flug closed the door behind him, genuinely concerned now. Demencia never cried, and he swore there were tears in her eyes. Maybe it was a trick, but... since when did she flinch at him?

"Yeah, it's... my lab. Demencia, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" She didn't look it, and honestly he wasn't even sure she could be hurt by any normal means with all the explosions she'd lived through. But if she was upset instead of hurt.. "...Was it the boss?" He set down his papers on the table without taking his eyes off of her, stepping closer. "What happened?"

\------------------------------------------------------

Wait....he wasn't yelling? Granted, she wasn't doing anything particularly disruptive just standing there, but usually her presence in the lab was enough to garner at least a suspicious glare. Now, Flug looked honestly worried for her. Then he hit the nail with a wrench and the poor girl couldn't keep it together anymore. 

With a choked sob, Demencia stumbled back until she collided with the wall and slumped to the floor. Her knees tucked up to her chest while she clutched to and hid behind her long shock of bright green hair. "It's not fair! Everything I’ve ever done was to impress him and he’s never even looked my way with anything less than disgust! He's never gonna want me! No one is ever gonna want me...." Spitfire dulling as quickly as it burned, Demencia peeked up at the scientist with watery eyes. "I guess villains really never get the happily ever after, hey Fluggy?" 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

The sudden motion startled him and out of reflex he took a step back, bringing an arm up to shield himself... but she was sobbing. He grabbed at the neck of his lab coat, eyes going wide at Demencia's words. No happily ever after... it hurt to hear.

Kneeling down, the scientist reached out carefully, refraining from touching unless she gave him permission, lest he risk being bitten. "Uh.. You know, just because the boss doesn't want you doesn't mean that no one does. He's a great villain, but he's fickle and cruel even to other villains... There's nicer people out there, even among us bad guys..." Saying it made him blush under his bag, as the statement included himself.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Sniffling, Demencia wiped her nose in the back of her arm - the one covered with the torn off leg of her tights. She looked up at Flug with watery, mismatched eyes. He looked so damn sincere and not-villainous at all behind that bag of his (the half-lizard mutant had long since given up trying to see what was under there).

"When am I ever gonna meet anyone else?" She shook her leg pointedly, jiggling the device around her ankle that kept her wirelessly shackled to the manor. "Black Hat doesn't want me, I'm not dating the bear, and a human like you could ever want to be with a laboratory accident like me..."

\---------------------------------------------------------------

He stared as she wiggled her leg at him, lowering it gently with a gloved finger. She did have a point, there. Despite running a business, few outsiders ever actually stepped foot inside of the manor, the devices they sold instead getting shipped around the world. However, she really wasn't giving herself much credit. Sure she was eccentric, but at times it was charming, especially when it wasn't directly interfering with his work. 

"Well I... can't exactly speak for other humans, but I'm sure there's someone out there, you know?" He sat down fully then, gangly limbs askew. Flug cleared his throat, not comfortable enough to show his whole face, but he lifted the bag juuust enough to reveal an eye where there shouldn't have been one, and a strand of teal hair. "...and if there isn't, humans aren't the only things out there either." He replaced the bag quickly, to hide his blush. "Just... uh, like the boss isn't the only monster in here. You're not as alone as you think. " He kept hold of his lab coat, wringing the edge a bit.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Even upset, Demencia couldn't stop the little internal giggle at the way Flug behaved. He was so awkward and made up of arms and legs; if he were an animal, he's definitely be like, an octopus, or something. The thought made her snicker again before her breath was stolen in a gasp. 

No way. No fucking way. "YOU'RE A MONSTER TOO!?" Demencia squealed and kicked her feet on the floor before launching herself forward. Toppling Flug over, she perched stop the scientist's chest with an overly wide grin. "HOW DID YOU KEEP THIS A SECRET FOR SO LONG? OH MY SATAN DOES BLACK HAT KNOW!?" 

Ah...the object of her rejected affections. Slumping as fast as she had bounced in excitement, and starting to feel dizzy from all these mood whiplashes, the hybrid crossed her arms over Flug's chest and lay her head on them. One finger toyed with the edge of the bag, but respectfully left it in place (she couldn't wait to get another glimpse though!). "Guess it is just you and me then, Doc... How many eyes do you have anyway? Unless you just have two and that one is a bit messed up. That's okay though! It's really pretty...."

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Before he could stop her, Flug was tackled to the ground, a flailing tangle of limbs. The wind was knocked out of him, leaving the scientist unable to answer with more than a wheeze. When he got some air back, he clutched at his bag, trying to keep it on... But, she wasn't trying to take it off?

Flug stared at her for a moment, baffled at how calm and respectful she was being, so comfortably laying on him. It was... nice. He found himself blushing again, not out of embarrassment this time. "I uh... ahem. Yes he does know, but he lets me have privacy. How many eyes I have... it's hard to count exactly. They move, and there's uh.. not always the same ones- pretty?"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Another snicker. Such a cutie when he blushed! Wait - what? Her nose screwed up as she questioned herself. Where in the hell did that thought come from? She guessed he was a cutie, and intriguing now that she knew of his more monstrous half. What other secrets could he be hiding? 

"Oooooo they change? Dude that's fucking cool!" Her own mismatched eyes brightened, her body settling more comfortably over his. "And hell yeah they're pretty! I mean, I've only seen one, but I really liked it! And blue hair? Kick ass. We should form a hair club or something!" Demencia snort-giggled, snuggling more over Flug's abdomen. "Mmmm your comfy....I really like this. You’re even more snuggly than Fives..."

\---------------------------------------------------

When she laughed, it didn't feel like she was laughing at him. In fact, her laughter felt warm against him, and in this massive, dark manor, there wasn't a whole lot of anything warm. He relaxed underneath her, hands leaving his bag to settle more naturally at his sides. 

"Y-yeah? I've never um... had that sort of reaction before. Normally people scream- I mean, you screamed too, but in excitement! Heh, I've never been part of a hair club before..." The scientist felt her snuggling into him and his arm came up, as if on instinct, to drape across her back. "...I like this, too." He meant it, he realized. Demencia was wild and unpredictable, and he appreciated her for that, but this was a whole new side he hadn't realized she'd had. ...Just like he'd been hiding part of himself from everyone. He began to rub her back, feeling more connected to her than he ever had before. "Thanks for pouncing on me."

 

\---------------------------------------------------

"Pfff silly Flug-Bug. Since when have I ever done something a normal person would?" With a surprisingly soft smile, so unlike her usual crazed grin, the mutant nuzzled into her spot some more. Unintentionally, this meant her cheek was rubbed against Flug's chest as she relaxed along his body. Their legs were tangled together, and her lower body nestled so comfortably between his thighs. For someone who had lived her entire life surrounded by evil and committing atrocious acts herself, snuggling so benignly was a foreign concept. That didn't stop it from feeling so . ....nice. 

Demencia hummed, feeling the nerves in her back light up spectacularly as Flug's arm wrapped around her and his hand began to rub her back. She had been hugged by 505 before, but it had never elicited this sort of reaction. The woman melted, her face tucking into the scientist's neck. "You know if you ever want me on top of you, all you have to do is ask," she murmured, completely missing innuendo in her naive ignorance of the matter. 

\------------------------------------------------------

The nuzzling into his chest brought a blush to his cheeks, though not nearly as much as the nickname. How was it possible that she could be so endearing? Hearing her purr-like hum, the scientist began rubbing her back, and as he did he suddenly became aware of just how entangled they were. Their legs entwined, the hybrid tenderly nuzzling into his neck as she laid flush against him...

His many eyes went wide under the bag unable to suppress a shudder at her suggestion. Suddenly his jeans felt entirely too tight, only further adding to his blush. "Ah... Demencia? Would you... be at all interested in, um... being on top of me, in the other sense?" His other hand came to rest on her hip, just below his own and beneath her wild hair. "That is... I want to make you feel good. As good as you make me feel."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Sliding her hands up to loop partially around his neck and tug herself closer, Demencia's nuzzling crested beneath Flug's jawline. She couldn't muffle the hum of enjoyment as his own hands caressed her body in ways she had never really been touched before. "This is nice...," she murmured with a soft exhale. "I like it when you touch me." The statement was a simple observation, but the mutant couldn't help but notice how the man underneath her had begun to fidget. 

"Hm?" She peeked up, unintentionally rubbing their bodies together and drawing a gasp and rising blush from herself. "Flug? What is th-this?" Bracing herself a little higher on her elbows, Demencia instinctively twitched her hips against his a few times for more stimulation. Was there something.....hard? in his pants that was pressing against her? "Is this what you meant about being on top in the other way? Cause this feels good...." 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

He sighed in relief at her words. "I like it too... Touching you like this, and when you're touching me, I mean." Her nuzzling at his jaw had several of his eyes rolling back, but they all snapped wide as she slid against his concealed erection. A strangled moan escaped him as she continued, but he gently grabbed her hips to stop her. 

"Y-yes that's what I meant... B-but there are um, ways to make it feel even better. I know you've never done this before, so it's best to- ah!" He stilled her hips again, adjusting himself with a shiver and moan. "-go slowly. First, it works best if, um... both of us are naked." It was best to be perfectly frank here, he assumed. He debated whether or not to leave his bag on. She did express enthusiasm…

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The sounds Flug was making were sending a zing to the spot between her legs. Only his hands, which were holding her hips in a way that she really enjoyed, kept her from rocking them harder together. With her face tucked against his neck, she could feel, as well as hear, those yummy moans. "You're such a flatterer, Flugster~" 

Giggling, she sat up, now straddling his hips with her hands braced on his chest. Her head cocked to the side. "Naked? Okay!" Demencia honestly had no problem with that; she had spent her entire life around the beings in the manor. The hybrid sat back further, gasping with a shuddering moan as the movement pressed them more firmly together. She quickly unzipped her vest, exposing her small breasts to the air with a shiver. Even with the bag on, Demencia could see Flug fixate on the sight of her nude body. Her hands reached down, to fiddle with the edge of his t-shirt. "Can i take yours off too?"

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Flug was almost certain it wasn't possible for Demencia to sit still, and every shift of weight with her resting on his groin earned another little gasp from the scientist. His attention was however drawn elsewhere as she removed her vest without hesitation. Was he staring? He was fairly sure he was staring, but Demencia didn't seem to mind. That was something to be admired, being able to handle being stared at without a care...

His first instinct was to run a gloved hand up her side, realizing then that taking off his shirt would also require removing his gloves and paper bag, though not necessarily his goggles. But, she would probably like to see his face without them. It was only fair that he should remove everything too, when she was so eager to share herself with him. 

"Y- yes, just let me..." He let go of her for a moment, removing his rubber gloves one finger at a time and setting them to the side. His hands were freckled, nails just beginning to become claws. As their play went on they would likely revert to their full sharpness, and Flug swore to himself he would be careful. 

His lab coat was quickly shed and deposited next to his gloves. Nodding, he gave her permission to continue from there and braced himself internally, helping her as his shirt came up. The freckles continued all along his torso and shoulders, and as the shirt came over his head it took the bag and his goggles with it. The skin on his face was black, and though two eyes remained where eyes ought to be on a person, thirteen more peppered his cheeks and forehead, sliding around on the surface like bubbles in a puddle of oil. One by one they opened after he was exposed, all of them a tad greener than his teal hair, all of them staring up at her. "Sorry!" He apologized instinctively. "I uh, grow more when I'm nervous..."

\----------------------------------------------------------

A faint blush began to tinge across the hybrid's cheeks. She had never experienced attention like his from anyone, male or female, before and it made her feel unusually flustered. If only Black Hat had ever looked at her like this.... NO. No. There was nothing down that road but a dead end. Here and now, she had a very enthusiastic Flug giving her all the attention she needed. 

Refocusing on the scientist, Demencia gasped at the sight of his hands. "Oh my Satan you have claws too!! Oooooo they're gorgeous...." She spent a moment cradling one of his hands, stroking over each finger, knuckle to tip. Maybe he would let her try painting his nails sometime...

There was a lot more to explore though, namely the shirt she was allowed to remove. Squealing, she carefully pushed it up and over Flug's head, gasping when the bag and goggles came to. Oh no, she hadn’t meant to - When he apologized, however, she realized the bag was intended to be removed. The excitement set in. 

"FLUUUGG AAAHH!!" Demencia cupped his cheeks, careful of the multitude eyes. "You are such a good looking dude like DAMN. No need to hide under that bag, cutie!"

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Her reaction to his claws was one thing, but the moment her eyes met his hesitant fifteen she exploded. Flug winced, anticipating a slap or maybe for her to cover his face again, but there was no pain. Instead, he looked up at her from between gentle hands, eyes floating mostly to the center of his face to stare in wonder. 

"Y- yeah?" One of his hands covered hers, holding it to his cheek. She was touching him willingly, gently She called him a cutie and meant it, because Demencia might play tricks but she was too earnest about things to lie. This brought the blush back to his face, a deep blood red in the oil-black between his eyes. She even coaxed a grin out of him, revealing teeth sharper than they should have been, but nothing like the fangs of their boss.

His gaze drifted down her body again for a moment as he nuzzled her palm, eyes swirling out of the way of her fingers. "That means a lot... You're good looking too! Wild and insanely strong..." Even as he watched her shift, powerful, lean muscles couldn't hide under her skin, and he understood how she could lift and throw solid oak furniture with such ease. Wanting to see her move again, the scientist ground up against her again, letting out another moan. "Beautiful..." he breathed.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

"AAHHH You even change colours! We're both like chameleons now!!" With a wide grin and her ever-present cackle, Demencia took in every detail she should, certain that she would never get this opportunity ever again. Honestly, she was totally enthralled. The way his eyes moved, like her morning cereal bobbing in the milk, only endeared her to the nerdy monster even more. And don't even get her started on those teeth! Adorable but promised pain if anyone mocked him for it, much like his claws. 

About to go off on another tangent once again, the hybrid was stuttered into speechlessness by the heartfelt compliments. Mouth dropped open, her eyes damn near fluttered in appreciation as her thumbs rubbed over the space she assumed cheeks should be. "Like I said, you are a flatter-aahh~!" 

Her cheeks flushed heavily, fangs digging into her lower lip and hips rolling with a clench of her toned stomach. That hardness in his jeans pressed more firmly against her this time, causing her to rock back against it with an airy moan. “Y-You’re mmmm right, this is already way better..” Sitting up, her hands braced on his bare chest, distracting her from the good feelings for a moment so she could trace his freckles in wonder. “Why didn’t you make me with spots like these? They’re so pretty….”

\-----------------------------------------------------------

A bubble of surprised laughter rose from Flug, unused to being the subject of such flattery himself. And when she rocked against him... oh it had to be wrong how beautiful she was when she arched and moaned over him. He loved every second.

A few errant eyes slid down to watch her fingers slide across his skin. "Heh, they're called freckles! It's just spots of over-working melatonin, I could probably invent something to give you a few. I didn't... um... think anyone would want to be like me. But if you do..." Flug's hands found Demencia's sides again, one moving slowly up to caress one of her breasts, as she did the same to his chest. "I think you already look pretty perfect..."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Her mismatched eyes lit up with excitement as she squealed. "You can really give me freckles too? I want them all over my tummy and arms, just like you!" Still tracing over them, she couldn't help but lean into the freckled hand that ran up her own bare skin. Goosepimples raised on her flesh, followed by a very damp sensation between her legs when he finally cupped one of her small breasts. 

Trembling with unfamiliar feelings, Demencia curled closer over Flug and subsequently into his touch. "F-Fluggy?" One of her hands slipped away from its exploration of his pectorals to reach under her skirt. Her body jolted when her fingertips brushed over a wet spot in her leggings. "Mmmmmm feels weird, but, but good. What's going on? What do I do next?"

\-------------------------------------------------------

Just like him. Flug's heart skipped a beat, smiling again at her reaction. As Demencia had never done any of this before, he wanted to ensure she was comfortable as she was making him feel. If her shivers and grin were anything to go by, things were going well! His many eyes all tracked the hybrid's hand as it descended, blushing further. Extremely well.

His erection throbbed, still restrained by his jeans. "Nnn.. That's normal, w-when you feel really, really good. It's a fluid that helps with friction... ah.. but we should take off the rest of our clothes, too. Would you um.. help me with that?" It was a bit difficult to do so on his own when she was straddling him so closely. 

An idea struck him that caused another shudder to rush through his thin frame. "I can help you too- and Demencia? If I do something that makes you feel too weird or hurts, tell me and I'll stop right away..." Flug took a deep breath, before his hand joined hers under the skirt. He'd never noticed before how thin her leggings were, but they were nearly soaked through already as his fingers gently pressed against her through the fabric.

\----------------------------------------------------------

"Fluuuugg~!!" Demencia's head tossed back with a breathless cry the moment his fingers made contact. Her cheeks were flushed nearly as dark as her bangs while her eyes shut to focus entirely on what his hand was doing under her skirt. Both of her hands were braced on his chest, her hips rocking into the press of fingers against that overly sensitive spot between her thighs. The wet feeling increased the more she rocked, and in the back of her mind Demencia was amazed at how amazing he was making her feel, before his thumb slid over something down there and she whimpered at the rush of sensation that overwhelmed her. 

One hand snapped down to grab his wrist, pinning it to his own stomach and away from herself. "St-Stop," she panted, head hanging down to avoid eye contact while she tried to recuperate. Flug, thankfully, seemed to understand and refrained from touching her more. 

"I-I'm sorry," she whispered, glancing up bashfully. "It..It felt really good, but, but then you touched a spot down-down there, and it was just too much..." Biting her lip again, tongue flicking out to lap briefly at the bead of blood her sharp teeth had drawn, Demencia could still feel the good sensations. They hadn't gone away, just backed down a little in her shock. "I want to keep going, please? Um..could we maybe move on to that other part you were talking about? Maybe I just need to take the rest of my clothes off..."

\------------------------------------------------------

Flug's eyes took in all of Demencia at once, her blush, the arc of her back, the way her breath became shallow as she rolled against him. He pressed a little harder each time, absolutely enthralled- but when she grabbed him, he froze, hands opening to show that he had stopped.

"N-no, it's ok! That's what I told you to do: it was too much at once, and you told me to stop. See? That was good!" Flug sat up as best he could, smiling up at her as he brushed her hair from her face. "It's ok," he repeated softly, nuzzling her collarbone like she'd nuzzled him. "We can go as fast or slow as you want."

Flug still believed that it was probably best if Demencia stayed on top of him rather than the other way around. He didn't want to overwhelm her again, and this way she could control their pleasure to what felt best for her. It would also likely help if they were both as exposed as each other, so that she didn't feel more vulnerable than he did. "Here.." He began to fiddle with his jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them so that only his underwear held him back. Boxers with little airplanes on them. "You know how you have a really sensitive spot between your legs? So do I, it just looks different, and it feels good in the same ways. If we put them together, we'll both get that feeling! How does that sound?"

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Demencia nuzzled into the hand brushing her bangs off her cheek, only just stopping herself from licking Flug's palm because, for once in her life, she didn't want to ruin the moment. The scientist's breath was hot against her neck as he nuzzled her, and his skin was soft and dry, despite looking oily-wet. Her hands slipped away from their groin areas to drape over his shoulders and keep balance as he sat up. It was nice to sit together like this too, basking in the good feelings that were welling up from her belly once more. Everywhere Flug touched on her body was molten with pleasure and a comforting familiarity. 

Shifting back, she looked down between their bodies, eyes widening at the odd outline she could see pressing against his boxers. She grinned wide at the fabric pattern. Typical Flug; what a nerd. With a glance at his face, she looked back down again and trailed one hand down his pale abdomen, stopping just before the fabric of his bottoms. 

"Could...Could I touch you too?" When she got the affirmative, Demencia slid her hand over the long shape, still over the boxers, feeling its organic hardness before discovering the base was much softer. "Wow.... You weren't kidding; yours is way different than mine. Does that feel good for you?" Looking back up, the hybrid was startled by Flug's loud moan as she continued to rub over his sensitive spot. She grinned, taking in the way his eyes moved out of synch - some rolling back while others fluttered while the rest remained locked onto her hand to keep watch. Her hand did pull away after a moment though, not wanting to overstimulate him accidentally like her own body.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Of course she could touch him; she could touch him anywhere and apart from poking out an eye he'd let her do it. Without much ability to move his hips in this position, Flug's entire body tensed as she stroked his concealed length, a low moan escaping him that surprised even the scientist. He covered his mouth with one hand to stifle another just before she stopped, blinking several times in several patterns to get his bearings.

"Nnn yeah... it feels very good... But it's getting a little uncomfortable under there..." With a little more wriggling, Flug lowered the edge of his underwear, leaving him fully exposed before her with a relieved sigh. "So much better... So, yes! Very, very sensitive... Do you want to see how it feels together?"

\----------------------------------------------------------

Demencia's eyes grew impossibly wider as she stared. For once in her life, she was entirely speechless; what Flug had just revealed to her was way weirder looking than his face. 

"Whooah - what is it?" Bending down, she jumped back again when it twitched under her breath. "It has a mind of its own!" Her lips pulled into another wide smile before her hand reached down to touch...whatever it was. It was soft and organic feeling, but still firm - though she didn't dare squeeze too hard and risk hurting her fiend. Pumping her hand up and down a few times, experimenting with the sounds she could get Flug to make, the hybrid pulled away and shuffled off his lap. 

"One sec! Gotta do this right, right?" Without further ado, she shimmied out of her converse, skirt, and torn leggings. The ankle brace and fabric over her arm remained in their places as she crawled back over (a now entirely nude) Flug's lap. She sat over his thighs, not bringing their parts together yet - she wanted the scientist's help for that. The amount of shiny fluid coming from her own body was fascinating though. "Okay, um...how does this work now?"

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Aaaaall of that staring; Flug was beginning to feel self-conscious, but didn't have time for embarrassment before Demencia's hand closed around him. The scientist panted, throwing his head back. "OoooooOOooh, ha... lieber Tuefel unten Demencia-aah..." He bent forward again, teal locks falling over his face.

A hand swept his bangs back as he caught his breath, belatedly realizing that he hadn't been speaking English. He went to apologize, but suddenly Demencia was standing there, bare before him and he could see her arousal... Now he was the one staring. Most of his eyes shifted back to her face, but some remained on the sheen of fluid that had dripped a little ways down her thigh.

"Ah, here... they um, should fit together..." With a little shiver, he guided her closer, until his length rested against her inner thigh. "A-again... if anything doesn't feel good, tell me... slowly at first..." Flug aligned the two of them, gasping quietly as her slick flesh slid over the top of his erection, leaving a gloss behind. "How... aah.. how does that feel?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Knees parted on either side of his hips, Demencia once again draped her arms around his shoulders and neck for support. She shifted closer under the guidance of his hands. There was something about the gentle way he was leading her through this experience that absolutely made the woman melt faster than a victim of the heat ray. 

Looking down at their bodies, Demencia bit her already swollen lip again as she was eased over his length. His hard flesh rubbed between her thighs and through the soft folds at their apex, drawing a loud moan from the hybrid. Her head dropped back, Flug's hands guiding her to rock over him until his member slid over, and sunk partially into, her opening. 

"Nyaahhh~! Fluggyy..mmm.. OooOoOoooo.... Do more of that please?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------

The benefit of having so many eyes (though there were three less now than before) was that Flug could concentrate on several points at once. A few of them kept watch of their joining, ensuring that they remained aligned and that they weren't going too fast. Others watched Demencia's body as she twitched and moaned over him, holding her steady as she rocked, and still others remained trained on her face. Her wild eyes were hazy with pleasure and Flug melted at the sight.

Carefully, he guided her down, not quite flush with his hips before easing her back up again. By the nine hells it felt amazing, and it was all Flug could do to keep himself upright. "S- see... it's like a rhythm.. oooh.. And friction, ah..." He let go of her hips, wrapping his gangly arms around her lower back and one of her legs to brace her rather than guide her speed. That was up to her.

In this position, their faces were barely an inch apart, enough that her stilted breath gently caught his hair. Every eye could do nothing but watch her now, half- lidded in the burgundy- black of his blush. Just a fraction more and his lips met hers. He pulled back, surprised at himself, but... It had felt right.

\------------------------------------------------------------

A loud wail of Flug's name echoed through the lab as Demencia was filled for the first time in her life. His length slid slowly inside of her, its passage slick and easy with their arousal, its girth drawing another loud moan as it stretch her. Then, the scientist helped her raise up and sink down again, and again. Nails clutching the skin of his bare back, the hybrid nodded her understanding and panted as she took control of her movements.

Flug was everywhere - beneath her, around her, inside of her. As his arms supported her, Demencia felt more confident moving over his erection. She saw stars each time it rubbed over a spot inside her body. 

Her motions stuttered as her lips were taken in a brief kiss. Eyes snapping open, she realized just how close their faces were and blushed. She glanced from his many eyes down to his mouth before lunging forward and sealing their lips together in a hungry kiss, renewing her riding with confidence, and moaning into Flug's mouth. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh no- Oh no he shouldn't have done that! She hadn't said he could kiss her oh stupid Flug what were you thinking! The scientist opened his mouth to fervently apologize in his panic, only to have it suddenly occupied by Demencia's eager return. His words became a muffled moan as she nearly knocked him backwards, followed by a deeper one as her hips met his, again and again.

The hybrid was wrapped around him in every possible way, nails dragging across his back as her thighs and sex clenched around him. Flug grounded himself by holding her in turn, focusing on not digging his claws into her flesh. This restraint helped him recover from the rush of sudden euphoria, which only renewed when he began to meet her rolling hips with light thrusts of his own. 

"D-demencia..." he panted against her lips, looking back up at her with dazed eyes between his blush. There were only nine of them now, as he felt deeply more comfortable about her seeing him, feeling every part of him. The scientist leaned back, eyes watching Demencia's grin, watching her lean body writhe over him, watching and feeling his length slide deep inside of her, each roll wetting his hips... "Oooh Demencia... y-you feel incredi-ah... ooh incredible.."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

There was definitely a clack of fang-on-fang as their kiss deepened with fervor, but Demencia couldn't bring herself to care as she near literally wrapped her body around his. Her legs trembled with exertion and pleasure as she sunk onto his member and chased the tight feeling coiling in her abdomen. When she pulled back from their liplock, it was only to pant for a moment, regaining her breath as they continued to move together. "F-Flu-uhhhhh-ggy~! Mmmmm feels gooooood...." 

She nipped at his lower lip, licking over the spot and smiling deliriously down at the scientist. He had officially been promoted from "cutie" to "sexy" with the way those many eyes worshipped her body with their gaze. Tightening her grip, in the back of her mind hoping she wasn't drawing blood, Demencia keened as she rolled down until their hips were flush. 

Something inside her snapped and a rush of euphoria filled her. She kept their bodies tight together, rocking with Flug's member deep inside her as her passage pulsed and clenched around it, suddenly feeling far wetter than earlier. Then his own sex throbbed and suddenly filled her with a second rush of thicker fluids that prolonged her pleasurable high. When the climax finally dimmed, she slumped over her friend, panting heavily with her head tucked into his shoulder. "Mmmmmm..... Wha was tha?"

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Flug was very nearly overwhelmed already as she bit and lapped at his lip, a few eyes rolling back as he fought to maintain composure. Not yet, just a little more... By this point, the ends of his fingers had hardened and grown into proper claws, the tips of them pressing against her skin. He hoped for a moment that he wasn't hurting her, but with how she pressed so close against him, chasing her pleasure, it was clear that was far from the case.

All at once he could feel her whole body tighten as she gasped, as close to him as she could possibly be. Flug held her tight, moaning in her ear as even through her climax she continued to rock and twitch for more. Finally he couldn't resist any longer as she squeezed tight around him, pulling his own climax from him. He ground up into her slick channel one last time as their fluids mixed, before shuddering and just barely managing to stop himself from falling back against the floor. 

Chest heaving, Flug loosely wrapped his arms around his creation, nuzzling into her Technicolor hair. His cheek rested against her, which with Flug's proclivities felt even more intimate than the fact that he was still inside of her as they rested. "That... was an orgasm... and it felt wonderful..." Pulling back slightly, Flug brushed her bangs back, seven eyes looking her over. The fewest he'd found he could have at once. "Did um... did you like that too? You're not hurt or anything?"

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Demencia groaned, more in exhaustion and exertion now than rolling pleasure, keeping her face buried into Flug's neck. She nuzzled there a little, affectionate in her afterglow. The scientist's hands on her body, which once brought a newfound bliss, now grounded her with care, helping her gather her wits once again. Her arms tightened their grip to keep them close together; the hybrid was oddly reluctant to part from her friend and creator now that their exciting deed was done. 

"Mmmm orgasm?" Shifting on her knees as his softened member remained inside of her. "Funny name," she murmured. One hand slid up Flug's back to run through the little teal hairs at the back of his neck. "Felt really good though.. But 'm kinda tired now." Her hips wiggled a little. "And I'm starting to feel sticky. Eugh that's a lot of fluids." 

Blinking, Demencia glanced around them, peering over Flug's shoulder. "Aaaannnd maybe we should get off the lab floor..." With a shiver, her sweat slicked body growing chilly, she lifted her head enough to look the other in the eyes.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Scientific terms often have funny names, that much Flug could admit. His eyes all closed with a pleased sigh as her fingers twisted through his hair, something so few people had ever done. This closeness, Demencia resting against him and so thoroughly entangled was a rare gift, and he savored every little brush and gentle breath.

The wiggling stirred him from his peaceful reverie, drawing a shudder from him. Still quite sensitive. "Ah you're right- there's always the emergency shower! I just got it fixed, after that mix-up with the pipes that made it spray acid."

The scientist helped ease her off, nuzzling her one more time before attempting to stand. Oh dear his legs were very wobbly still... He braced against the lab table for support, offering to help his creation to her feet too. His hands still hadn't transformed back; he wasn't bothering to try and conceal them anymore. "Um... Demencia? If you... if you want to after the shower, y-you could... come sleep in my room with me? I just... laying together is really nice."

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Demencia hissed as she was slowly slid off of Flug, her inner walls oversensitive post-orgasm. It didn't help, now that they weren't mindlessly hazy with pleasure, that their joined fluids felt weird and gunky in and on her body. She gladly took the hand up, stumbling as she stood, and mirrored her creator by leaning on the lab table for support. Her nude body shivered a second time,, drawing her attention to her more temperature sensitive reptilian half. 

"So long as your shower has warm water," the hybrid laughed, taking Flug's hand again as they shuffled towards the spout. "And definitely not acid - it was spewing acid? - I wouldn't know anything about that, I swear." Her rambling was anything but innocent, but flashing a fanged smile and dashing off to the shower spigot prevented any further lines of questioning. Stepping under the water, Demencia slumped with a loud sigh, muscles relaxing with the heat. "Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about..." 

She shuffled over to give Flug room to join her, grinning from underneath her massive hair now wet and plastered to her skin. Somehow, even with her point teeth and boundless energy, this smile translated into a softer emotion Demencia was not known for. "Yeah, Doc, I would really like that. You're super cozy and cute and I intend on taking full advantage of this while it lasts!" Turning quickly, she busied herself with washing the fluids off her thighs, mumbling, "Besides, maybe I could even steal a few more of those kisses.."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Warm... warm! Oh goodness how could he forget something so very basic to her biology!? Flug scrambled to the controls for the shower, making sure it was nice and warm before putting it at full blast. The relief is evident in his stance when she relaxes under the heat, only joining her after he sees her stop shivering.

He lets the shower go until his own hair is flat to his skull, wavy even when wet. The scientist was warmed in and out, from the water and from her sentiments, unable to contain a smile. She really liked him. The thought made his heart skip a beat, whether it was from the post-euphoria bliss or not.

They used the fire blankets as towels (they were meant to put out fires, anyway! it was fine surely if they got wet) and Flug gathered up their wrinkled clothes before leading them both off. He held her hand the entire way, not replacing his bag as he was certain the other tenants had gone to bed by now. Tonight was just for them. Only replacing his boxers, Flug gave her one of his clean lab coats to wear before climbing into bed with his companion, letting her snuggle into his chest. He stroked her damp hair and laid with her just as they'd done on the lab floor, though this was considerably more comfortable. Flug felt so good that he almost thought this could be a dream, but here she was, nestled against him, breathing gently. He laid his head against hers, eyes swiveling out of the way with a content nuzzle. "...I'm really, really happy I found you, Demencia."

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Wrapped in a towel, Demencia muffled a snicker behind her palm as they dashed through the manor like a pair of errant teenagers trying to sneak in after curfew. Thankfully, they made it to Flug’s room without confrontation by the dreaded “rents”. She didn’t bother snooping around; she did plenty of that when Flug was out of the room anyway! 

Instead, she tugged on the labcoat - and definitely stole a pair of those nerdy boxers too; her panties were gross - and climbed into the bed. Snuggling up against the wiry scientist, Demencia tucked her face back into Flug’s neck and sighed softly. “Mmmm I’m really glad too..,” she murmured, arms winding around his thin waist as she settled in for the evening. Maybe villains could get a happy ending after all.


End file.
